Her Traits Seriously Grates
by Juri.DP
Summary: Sasuke doesn't find Hinata pretty all of the time.


**Random Reviewer: What's with the oneshots?**

**I'm trying to get to the dark stuff.**

**RR: No, I mean, get back to the main stories.**

**Oh... Ahem, well then! If these keep up, I'm going to take all related fics and put them in one place because...well, you see how short this one is. Also! I do see comments to continue some stuff...I just have to debate with myself first. Meh.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He had had his doubts about the heiress because there was no possible way he could tolerate a woman that wasn't strong, but he was rather pleased to find that her strength wasn't the kind to be showcased, which, in a way, made her all the more appealing. She also came from a well-bred family, and her upbringing made her more calm and patient than any other girl he's encountered.

Plus, she wasn't bad to look at.

Sometimes...

Sasuke sat opposite Hinata in the new cafe built in Konoha. His girlfriend had strongly implied she wanted to go ever since the construction began, so, here they were, six months after completion, sitting in the far too feminine establishment waiting for Hinata to order.

And then it began.

The Uchiha stared at her, his fingers drumming against his leg as Hinata scanned over the menu. Her eyes began to squint, giving her face an eeriely witch-like appearance. He frowned as her eyes swept to the left, exposing her sclera to a straining degree.

"Sasuke," she looked up, her normal face returning, "does anything look good to you?"

He stared, the unearthly way she looked just a moment ago making him cringe. "No."

"Hm." She looked back at the menu. "I can't find anything either..."

Sasuke watched as she slowly began to squint again. His cheek twitched.

It...really bothered him. He could never accurately explain just what it was about these occurences, but, when she got too relaxed or too focused, she'd do odd things with her eyes...and it would have annoyed him, if he wasn't so revolted.

"Hello, my name is Aya," a dark-haired waitress greeted with a notepad and a pen. "Are you two ready to order?"

Hinata blinked, looking up. "I think I'll have the Cinnamon Custard Cake."

"Alrighty," the woman smiled, writing it down and taking the menu from her. "And you, sir?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered, not looking away from the heiress. The waitress nodded, taking his menu, and left them.

Hinata looked at him, smiling responsively to his gaze. "You're bored, aren't you?"

"You're supposed to have fun at restaurants?"

She laced her fingers together, frowning playfully. "I don't really have an answer, but you never looked so tortured when we do anything else."

He shrugged.

She sighed, rolling her eyes upward briefly. "We can skip out on the bill, if you want."

He smirked, shaking his head to the side. "Because not paying two hundred yen is so thrilling."

"Plus tax," she pouted, looking out the window.

Sasuke sighed, distracting himself with clanking the container of sugar against his glass of water, but soon found his gaze straying back to Hinata's face. She looked thoughtful as she took in everything that passed their window...but her eyes widened slightly, sweeping too far left or too far right as things came and went. He held his breath, his fingers drumming against his leg again.

She leaned on her hand, eyes beginning to squint, _again,_ as her exaggerated, trailing orbs continued to follow villagers, carts, and birds. It began to grate on his nerves, and he found the ever smallest part of him to be a tad fearful of the way her eyes looked at the moment.

Hinata took notice of a person walking their way inside the cafe, and she watched the person pass – not moving her head at all – and her eyes inched farther and farther to her left, more white showing, causing Sasuke to become jittery.

"Hinata!" he slammed his hand on the table, causing the girl to jerk upright. She looked at him incredulously, her breathing hitched.

"Wh-what?"

Sasuke looked up, noticing the waitress approaching. "Your food's here."


End file.
